


energy

by ahntheia (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Kissing, M/M, lil bit of angst abt baz being a vampire, theyre really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahntheia
Summary: simon is tired, and baz has to put up with him.





	energy

-  
as they walked back to simon’s flat, their hands were linked. simon walked slowly while baz dragged him along. 

simon was tired. he was exhausted actually. the poor kid had stayed up only running on coffee and an energy drink he had gotten whenever baz wasn’t looking.

baz’s hand felt like it was on fire from simon touching him. they got to simon’s dorm with baz having to begin supporting simon’s weight. 

“you have a key?”

“check my bag.” simon kissed baz’s shoulder, and slid his bag to one shoulder. baz rummaged through messy papers before finding a key. he unlocked the door and took simon inside. “thank you.” simon shut the door and hugged baz tightly. baz stiffened almost instinctually. despite simon being almost dead, he still knew how to get baz to blush.

when simon looked up at him though, he loosened. those eyes. those fucking eyes.

simon smiled and stood upwards on his toes. he kissed baz, and let his bag fall to the ground. baz felt simon’s hands run through his hair. he felt his knees go unsteady. simon’s hands moved from baz’s head to cupping his face. he pulled apart finally. 

“i don’t think i’ll ever be used to you doing that.” baz grinned, and set a hand on simon’s waist. simon hummed in response. he pressed closer to baz, and baz’s head spun. being this close to anyone made him go dizzy, but being this close to simon snow? that made him feel like he could combust at any moment.

simon pressed into baz’s chest until baz’s feet guided himself back into the wall. simon’s eyes lingered to his lips, and he took that as a signal to take control. despite being shorter, simon still took over baz. he always did.

simon pulled away and flicked a strand of hair out of his face. he smiled and put his hands on baz’s shoulders.

“i like you.”

“never would have guessed.”

simon laughed before kissing baz again. simon’s energy seemed to restore the more they kissed, and baz was all for it. 

simon’s lips trailed down to baz’s neck, and baz seized. he put hands between he and simon.

“simon-“

“oh god- baz i’m sorry.” simon stepped back. baz’s eyes were wide, and his hands felt his neck. simon reached out to touch baz’s arm. baz snapped back to reality at the touch, and gripped simon’s hand. he forced a small smile to appear. “baz-“

“it’s okay. i promise.”

“please tell me if there’s anything i can do to-“

“i get it snow, you’re sorry.” baz chuckled and looked at his feet.

“want to watch a movie? to get your mind off that.”

“and have you fall asleep less then halfway through? of course.” with their hands still interlocked, simon guided baz to the couch.  
-  
as baz had guessed, simon was asleep on his shoulder before all the characters were even introduced. baz wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him closer.

simon moved in his sleep and wrapped his arms around baz. he let out a deep breath before his breathing steadied again. baz definitely wasn’t paying attention to the movie now.

he slowly lifted simon up, and walked to simon’s room. he set simon in bed and tucked him in. he snuck back to the tv to shut it off. as he entered the room he saw simon curled up.

baz smiled and crawled into bed next to him. he pulled him close, and his eyes shut slowly. warmth surged throughout him as his mind drifted into sleep.  
-


End file.
